Nordrassil Accord
The Nordrassil Accord is a division of the Guardians of Hyjal created to ride out and reinforce its allies in the Grand Alliance. Their ultimate goal is to bring glory back to Hyjal as a powerful nation and military power in Azeroth. ---- I have heard stories of a peak so tall it's edge was named The Rim of the World. Stories of a peak where the Ancients go to play. I have heard stories of a tree. The tallest of Azeroth. A tree grown from waters blessed by the moon itself. Stories of a land that has seen war time and time again. A land completely destroyed only to be reborn once more. I have heard stories of those who would defend this peak. Those blessed by the Ancients themselves. The eternal guardians. Stories... But surely, these are only but simple stories, hm? History (Work in Progress) Ranks and Structure Matriarch *The leader of the Accord. General *The commander of military forces. Captain *Division leaders within the accord. The Wardens *The first and last line of defense. These are the elite Soldiers of the unit. The Wardens are comprised of both melee and ranged soldiers. Who?: Warriors, Rogues, Hunters, and DPS Monks The Guardians *Saviors of the land. They are the true Guardians of Nature's blight, and the defenders of Nordrassil Who?: Druids Disciples of Elune *Envoys of the Temple. These disciples of Elune stand guard over their allies. The Elite healers of the Moonlight. Envoys of the Light. The Worgen Priests may use the light to rebuild our nation! Sometimes a herbalist healer can be found aswell. Who?: Female Night Elf Priests. Night Elf Resto Monks, Worgen Priests. The Hierophants *Wielders of the unknown. These Casters use whatever mysterious powers they wield to destroy their enemies. Who?: Mages Thero'shan *Students of the Unit. On their way to becoming a full fledged Soldier. Envoy *Ambassadors to the Cause. Veteran *A rank for devoted and long time members. There will only ever be one veteran at a time, they are an adviser. =OOC Information= ---- is a HeavyRP-RPPvP Guild. We are a segment of the Guardians of Hyjal, created to ride out and reinforce our allies. Our ultimate goal is to bring glory back to Hyjal as a powerful nation and military power. We will be an elite force comprised of various types of soldiers. Our guild will be founded on good Morales and good RP ethics. Here are our main goals in Point form. *To re-build the Hyjal Military and restore it's former glory. *To return balance to Hyjal after it's recent invasion by Ragnaros. *To ride out and reinforce those who call upon us. Those with willing hearts and meaningful causes. *To aid in PvP events and campaigns that have proper meaning. We will not ride to fight against the Horde over petty disputes. Base of Operations: The Hyjal Barrow Dens What types of RP can you expect? RP: You can expect to be put into a family of members who all openly RP with each other. Just type in "Hey does anyone want to RP?" in guild chat, and you should be able to find someone willing to RP! RP-PvP: Once we have a good number of lvl 90's who are somewhat geared, we will be participating in server RP-PvP events as a unit! D&D style/ DM rolling: A large portion of our events will be D&D style events that promote story, plot, and guild progression. Character development: Each player will be assigned a mentor. Together, the mentor and student will grow together until the student is ready to move on to their final rank! Recruitment We try to follow lore as closely as we can. In result of this, we will be a highly selective in who we take in. Those wishing to apply must be good RPers, and will go through an interview and soon to be, extensive application process. We are currently 40+ and require that you have a focus on achieving max level, getting somewhat PvP geared, and getting the Uniform. We want active members that will help us grow! Here are the classes we accept based on race. *NOTE* You must have quested or plan to quest in Hyjal so you may unlock all the phasing. We can help you do the quests if you'd like! Worgen: Warriors, Hunters, Rogues, Druids, Priests and Mages Night Elf Males: Warriors, Hunters, Rogues, Druids, Monks and Mages. Night Elf Females: Warriors, Hunters, Druids, Rogues, Mages, Monks and Priests. Uniforms Our uniforms have been put together with the theme of Hyjal close in our minds. Each uniform properly reflects each of the ranks. Tinyurl.com/TNAuniforms Category:Darnassus Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Night Elf Guilds Category:Night Elf Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:The Nordrassil Accord Category:Guardians of Hyjal